


Stargazing

by ElZacharie



Series: Drabbles [23]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Pre-Canon, Secret Relationship, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElZacharie/pseuds/ElZacharie
Summary: Sloane and Hurley make a deal.





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> For traumataako. Chag chanukah sameach!

“Hey, Hurls?”

Hurley opened one eye lazily to look up at her girlfriend, shifting her head in her lap to get a better look. Sloane was brushing her hand through her short cropped hair, a distant look on her face.

“Whats up?”

A silence spanned between them, punctuated only by the sound of nocturnal animals stirring in their nests. The wood elf squirmed, not looking Hurley in the eye as she tried to gain the courage to speak her thoughts.

“Would you… Would you ever consider marrying me?”

Surprised, the halfling barked a laugh. “I can’t marry a criminal, Raven!”

Sloane’s face fell. She looked like she was about to cry. Shit. She didn’t mean it like that.

“Hey, hey,” she whispered, both eyes now open and reaching a hand up to cup her face. “I want to marry you. I do. But you can’t… we can’t get married when we’re on different sides of the law. If you can give up being a cat burglar, then… absolutely.”

“... Deal.”

“Huh?”

“If I give up stealing— on a big scale,” she added, continuing before Hurley could protest, “I’m makin’ an honest woman of you, Lieutenant.”

Hurley smirked. “I think it’s the other way around, thief.”

Sloane kissed her forehead. “Maybe. I got one more job to finish, and then you better put your money where your mouth is.”

“What’s the deal for?”

“Really, copper? You think I’d tell you?” the elf giggled, eyes twinkling mischievously. “Let’s just say I found a sash that would match your eyes  _ wonderfully. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> bibarrybluejeans.tumblr.com


End file.
